


Beauty in Strength

by MiceAndIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Parkour, Rare Pairings, Senpai Notice Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceAndIce/pseuds/MiceAndIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia recognizes admirable qualities and respects them like any princess should. Sometimes, however, she sees beauty in and fawns over things that many people just don't understand: the occult, hamsters, and Akane Owari.</p>
<p>Alternatively: Owari runs a lot, and Sonia is both inspired and in awe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Dangan Ronpa always sends me into rarepair hell; please help me. It's so cold and lonely here.

There’s a beauty to people who emerge from horrible circumstances strong and fighting. They have a fire and strength that someone who was sheltered all their life like Sonia would never have. She’d certainly never wish for a terrible life just to get that inner power, but there was no doubt she respected those who survived a life they didn’t deserve.

The new teacher has been encouraging her fellow students to come to class, though occasionally they still needed to be chased down. Some of her classmates, like Owari, needed to literally be chased. Her speed and energy was the first aspect of the girl that had dazzled Sonia; watching the girl run and flip and twirl away from their grasp was more exciting than watching the men play sports back in her home country.

She always watched Owari after she first met her, simply admiring her from afar. It had started off as a simple curiosity and slowly transformed into full blown adoration. Sonia would have never expected Owari to stand a chance against the giant pile of muscles known as Nidai, but the fight between them was a battle worthy of a stadium’s attention. The girl was stronger and more determined than anyone in the Novoselic court, and there was a grace to her movement than rivaled that of the dances in the royal ballrooms.   


Sonia tried to talk to Owari at times, but their relationship was unfortunately destined to be a distant one according to her tarot cards - no matter how many times she would ask the cards and shuffle the deck, they never changed their answer. Owari seemed uncomfortable at any mentioned of the supernatural, and she was sooner inclined to fight than to debate. Still, there was something about Owari that made Sonia strive to improve herself every time she saw the girl run through the school. Owari valued physical fitness - Sonia could figure that out quite easily - and if the princess went running longer or more often than she did before everyone started attending class, nobody noticed.

Perhaps Owari would be interested in a job as a bodyguard, Sonia mused one day after a failed attempt at striking up a conversation. Owari had turned away, attention grasped by her hunger, and Sonia had to find someone else to converse with. Turning her attention away from Gundham for the moment, she discarded the idea when she spotted Owari sleeping in the grass without a care in the world.

* * *

Owari never much cared for weak people; they weren’t fun to fight, and fighting was suppose to be fun. It was one of the reasons she started attending class on a regular basis: she didn’t really understand why she had to come to school all the time, but she decided to keep coming because Nidai was there and gave her challenges all the time. It wasn’t the worst thing ever to talk to some of her classmates too, but they liked to talk about things that she didn’t really care about so her attention would wander somewhere else quite quickly.

She noticed eyes watching her a lot too, but she was used to that. It was a bit weird that she sometimes noticed the eyes belonged to a girl, but even that wasn’t unheard of. She didn’t pay much attention to it; it wasn’t all that interesting, and she could focus on eating more food rather than waste time thinking about something else.

Sometimes when she was running to and fro, trying to find something or someone to cure her boredom and fight her, she’d see the princess girl running around the school too. Owari had never thought she’d see the girl doing any sort of physical activity, being dainty royalty and all, but Owari never really thought about a lot of things. It peaked her interest for a moment.

Her stomach growled furiously then (a sound that the goth dude in the class would surely describe as originating from the depths of Hell) and her attention was brought to the task of finding food.

The princess could wait.

* * *

During one of her morning runs, Sonia had the pleasure of watching Owari jumping over fences and climbing various buildings. Her own routine seemed lackluster as she watched the girl nimbly avoid or scale every obstacle in her path, and Sonia felt a surge of energy as Owari swung herself off of a tree, a simple branch being the only thing keeping the girl from success or failure. Surely Sonia could add some more excitement into her own day by imitating even a fraction of what the other girl was doing. Instead of following the winding path around the school like she normally did every day, Sonia started to run into the grass and jump over various little objects: a particularly large branch, a table, another student napping on the lawn of the school.

It wasn’t anything compared to what Sonia had watched Owari accomplish, but the random run was much more fun than the normal path she took; Sonia could certainly understand why Owari chose to give in to spontaneity rather than stick to a schedule. She ran and ran, each jump and short climb an adventure in itself.  


As she leaned against a tree to catch her breath, Sonia looked around and noticed someone standing not too far off. The surprise she felt when she realized it was Owari was pleasant, and it was oddly even nicer to notice that the girl was looking right at her. A moment passed then with a fence in between them - Sonia breathing heavily, recovering from the exercise and using a tree for support, and Owari looking at her with a curiously blank expression - and then it was over. Akane Owari started running off again, off to somewhere Sonia knew not, and Sonia was still regaining her breathe.

The princess felt a sense of satisfaction the rest of the day, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on what exactly had been that satisfying to her. Passing by Owari in class later that day, she waved a hello. The girl grinned at her in acknowledgement, and suddenly Sonia knew exactly what had been great.

Sonia also knew she wasn’t going to quit running any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonia/Owari is such an interesting pairing to me? Their dynamics could be so great; I can't do the possibilities justice.
> 
> I'm posting this pretty late at night; I may edit it another day for grammar and wording and what not.


End file.
